Love Letters
by GEM8
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder Valentine's Day Fic: Laura and Bill are apart. He is aboard the Galacticaa and she is down on New Caprica. They are in love with no way to be together. Letters are their saving grace.


Title Love Letters

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Category: Romance

Timeline: Season 2, missing year, Season 3

Authors Note: This is not a completed concept as of yet but it is the beginning of one. I thought I was appropriate for Valentine's Day. It wasn't been Betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Laura Roslin curled up in her tent next to the candlelight. She was lonely here with out Bill. What she wouldn't give at this moment to be curled up in his warm inviting arms. The only way the two had been able to communicate since the mandatory settlement on New Caprica was through courier. She always found a way to sneak a letter to Bill in the weekly run.

Dear Bill,

My heart is lonely with out you here. I wish I could see you're smiling face. I wake up at night wishing I could be in your strong warm arms. The settlement is coming along slowly and I'm enjoying teaching again. I miss you terribly. What I wouldn't give to feel your lips against my skin. I hope to see you soon. It is torture down here without you for company. Bill you've ruined me. I used to be strong, now I am luck if I get through the day without my daily dose of you. You are my drug. I love you.

Love,

Laura

The courier arrived and handed Laura her weekly package. The pilot smiled sweetly and took the customary letter without question and left quietly.

Laura tucked the package away for safekeeping. She would open it later because she knew the next one was a week away.

Bill Adama walked down the corridors and listened as the echoed. It had been a month since the civilians had been ordered to settle on New Caprica and his heart was not an exception. Laura was gone from his sight…gone from his everyday life. It had taken forever for them to reach and understand, but very quickly their understanding turned into admiration. Admiration quickly turned into love. She lost the Presidency. It was a difficult loss to swallow but they quickly found a silver lining. They would have time for each other.

The silver lining was rudely interrupted two weeks in by a letter ordering Laura to the surface to begin a school. Bill was ordered to remain in orbit. They said a very long goodbye and both promised to remain in touch. Bill watched her go and he knew the day she left that his heart had gone with her.

He walked into his quarters and found a letter lying on his desk. He knew who it was from but he didn't have the heart to open it. He would open it and then the moment would be gone. He knew he would be rereading the letter for weeks while waiting for the next one. Laura was undoubtedly doing the same thing on the surface with his letters. He would read it later.

Laura sat behind her desk in her tent correcting papers the new letter from Bill lying in front of her, taunting her to open it. She finally gave in and opened the letter. She took in the scent first the paper smelled like him. She opened the carefully folded paper and began to read.

My dearest Laura,

You are the sun in my life even on this gloomy ship you're words brighten my day. I miss you dearly. I wake up every morning and hope that you will appear beside me but then I realize it was just a dream. It is a dream that I would not give up. You are the only thing that is keeping my sane up here now. The ship is becoming very quite most of the crew has asked to settle and I have had no choice but to grant their requests I only with a could grant my own and be with you. I long to hear your voice and fell your lips against mine. I love you with all my heart Laura. I'm glad to hear that the school is open. I think of you everyday in the school tent doing what you adore. I'm watching over you my love, don't ever forget that. I will see you soon, somehow.

Love,

Bill

Laura held the letter close to her heart. She wouldn't forget his words. She would keep him close always.


End file.
